Fortress of Solitude
The Fortress of Solitude is an occasional headquarters and sanctuary for Superman; serving as a place of refuge for him and his family away from the eyes of the public. Over the years Superman has used the fortress as a repository for various instruments and powerful artifacts discovered in his adventures, keeping them in the fortress as a means of containing them or keeping them safe from greedy hands. Background Superman, on a self-imposed exile to space, was entrusted with a Kryptonian artifact called the Eradicator. Dedicated to preserving Krypton, this device built a new Fortress in the Antarctic as a precursor to recreating Krypton on Earth. Superman broke the Eradicator's control, but maintained the Fortress as a useful location to retire to in emergencies. The Fortress was originally destroyed when the Eradicator, having became the self-styled "Last Son of Krypton" following Superman's battle with Doomsday, forced the entire energies of the Fortress within his body in order to take vengeance against the Cyborg Superman, only to be rebuilt later. The Fortress was cast into the Phantom Zone as a result of a battle between a manipulated Superman's attempt to rule the world, Lex Luthor, and Dominus, the location ravaged when LexCorp Tower, transformed into a Kryptonite missile, was launched there. The fortress was rebuilt by Steel, using a Spectral Nexus Apparatus to gather metaphysical traces of the destroyed Fortress, the "trace singularity" was transferred to an inter-dimensional portal called a "tesseract" for Superman to enter and leave at his whimsy. During an attempt by Superman to locate people who have been vanishing across the globe, Wonder Woman breached the Fortress in an attempt to confront him, causing the Fortress to self-destruct. Superman subsequently established a new Fortress in an ancient temple on a remote village in the Cordillera Del Condor Mountains, on the border of Ecuador and Peru. Following the Infinite Crisis, Superman recovered a piece of Kryptonian sunstone. Learning that the sunstone had been sent with him from Krypton, Superman used it to construct a new Fortress in the Arctic. The temple Fortress was revamped into a tourist attraction. Alternate Future In a future where the conflict between heroes and villains has escalated to war, Batman pulls back to the Fortress of Solitude following the death of Superman and his own "resurrection" as a cyborg. Using the Fortress' computers he formulates a plan to use one of Rip Hunter's time portals to send the Exobytes stolen from Brainiac by Future Lex Luthor to the past before the war where an opposing force could be created to combat Brainiac's invasion. Unbeknownst to himself, Luthor had been manipulating him to formulate just such a plan; stealing the Exobytes and leaving Batman to fight Brainiac as the latter breaches the Fortress. Luthor causes the Fortress to self-destruct right before stepping through a portal to the past. Involvement *Brainiac attacks the Fortress of Solitude, Lex Luthor and Superman unite their forces to combat Brainiac and drive him away. Lex frees Zod from the Phantom Zone in an effort to bolster their ranks, but the latter turns against them, attempts to take over the Sunstone Matrix and rebuild Krypton on Earth. *During The Phantom Zone, players are asked to investigate the Phantom Zone Projector which turns out to be a trap meant for Superman by General Zod. Trivia *The Fortress first appeared in Action Comics #241 (June 1958) *According to the vendors in the Fortress as well as Lex Luthor, it is in the Arctic; however, solid rock could be seen in the Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm instance, which is inconsistent with the Arctic being nothing more than a very large piece of floating ice. However, "Arctic" may also refer to the area within the Arctic Circle, not just the Arctic sea ice, which would imply that the Fortress may be located in other places with permanent ice cover, such as parts of the Canadian Arctic or Greenland, or even Alaska (4% of which is glaciated) to allow it to remain within America, as befitting of "truth, justice, and the American way". Gallery File:Fortress_of_Solitude_intro.png File:FortressOfSolitudeEntryHall.jpg File:FortressOfSolitudeExterior.jpg File:FortressOfSolitudeSynapticPass.jpg File:FortressOfSolitudeWakingCrevasse.jpg File:WPFortress.jpg File:FortressofSolitude1.jpg File:FortressofSolitude2.jpg File:FortressofSolitudeComic2.jpg File:FortressofSolitudeComic.jpg File:FortressofSolitudeComic3.jpg File:LegendsComicFortress.jpg File:SunStoneMatrix.jpg File:SunStoneMatrixSuperman.jpg File:JLAFortress1.png File:SupermanSunstoneRobot1.jpg File:Fortress of Solitude crystals.png File:House_of_El_crest_in_Fortress_of_Solitude.png See also * Fortress of Solitude: The Chasm * Fortress of Solitude: Power Core * Fortress of Solitude: Sunstone Matrix * Fortress of Solitude (PvP) External links * }} Wikipedia * }} DC Database Category:Locations Category:Superman Family Category:Krypton